


Allied

by rudbeckia



Series: Sugar Daddy Hux [7]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Huxloween, M/M, benarmie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 17:38:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12370671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudbeckia/pseuds/rudbeckia
Summary: It’s Ben’s graduation and Sugar Daddy Armitage is there to help him celebrate. Ben’s worried about not having secured a good job yet. Will he accept Armitage’s offer?





	Allied

**Author's Note:**

> Random Worlds random word: Allied  
> Huxloween prompt: Leaves

Ben kicked the amber-gold into the air and watched the fallen leaves settle onto the path again. Beside him Armitage laughed. “You’re such a child, sometimes,” he said. “I can hardly believe you’re actually a grownup. A lawyer too!”  
Ben shook leaves from the hem of his academic gown, turned, doffed his mortarboard and bowed. “Ben Solo, Master of Laws, at your service. As Master of Laws, my first decree is that wherever there are decent fall— sorry, _autumn_ leaves in a woodland in Britain, they must be kicked.”  
“Well then,” said Armitage. “I suppose I must obey the law even when it is silly.”  
Armitage kicked at the drift of leaves, showering Ben with copper and bronze, and laughing at Ben’s surprise.

They walked on through the woodland behind campus. “I suppose,” said Armitage, looking carefully ahead lest his face betray his unsettled stomach and elevated pulse, “that you’ll be starting a job now. A junior position at some faceless corporate law factory where they’ll chew you up with long hours and give you shit pay for the glimmer of hope that maybe one day you’ll have sucked enough senior dick to be made a partner.”  
Ben laughed. “It’s not _quite_ like that these days!” He took Armitage by the arm and leaned closer. “I’ll have to lick some senior cunt too.”  
“Shut up, Ben! I am trying to say something here.” Armitage frowned and Ben took his grin down a notch or two.  
“Sorry. You know I’m kidding, right? I wouldn’t do that.” Ben sighed. “Anyway none of the big companies want me. Looks like I will be apprenticed to some precariously small firm in town where I will be responsible for pound-shop copyright infringements and minor tax avoidance cases.”  
“I could change that,” said Armitage, “if you’d allow it.”  
“I don’t want my boyfriend getting me a job.” Ben sighed. “We’ve been through this. I want to get a job on my own merit.”  
“Oh?” Armitage stopped and Ben turned to face him. “Like all those new lawyers starting at their aunt’s firm, or their father’s office, or having a neighbour put in a good word down the lodge?” Armitage sighed. “I’m just saying, if you have a string to pull, you should pull it. Everybody else does: being well qualified isn’t enough and never has been. You are allied with First Order Incorporated through me whether you like it or not. Use me! It doesn’t have to be,” he put on a high, nasal accent, _”oh you should give old boy Tarquin’s lad, Olivier, a spiffing job, my good fellow, top notch he is, pip-pip-toodle-oo.”_

Ben giggled and hugged Armitage. “I appreciate the offer. Really, I do. And... ugh... I don’t want to accept but—“  
“But can you interview on Monday?” asked Armitage, murmuring in Ben’s ear. “It’s a post at the bottom of the ladder in my legal office in London. I got you in but it’s up to you to make yourself useful.”  
“By sucking dick?” asked Ben, taking Armitage’s earlobe between his teeth and hearing a quiet groan in response.  
“Only mine,” replied Armitage, slipping his hands inside Ben’s hired robe, “you ungrateful little shit.” 

Ben looked right and left but the woodland path was deserted. He nibbled up the edge of Armitage’s ear and back down again, ducking his head to kiss the pale skin below when Armitage let his head roll to the side. Armitage sighed and cupped Ben’s arse, pulling him close and grinding against him.  
“You want to? Here?” said Armitage. Ben checked for onlookers again and nodded. He led Armitage off the path, weaving between the trees to find somewhere more sheltered. Armitage pushed Ben against a tree and unfastened Ben’s trousers, sliding a hand inside his underwear to stroke his half-hard cock.  
“Mmm what do you want me to do with this, Ben Solo, Master of Laws?”

 

In silence, apart from the soft crunch of leaves beneath their feet, Ben and Armitage walked hand in hand back to the graduation reception: cheap cava and apple tarts on the slightly spongy lawn outside the faculty buildings with a chill in the air just sharp enough to make guests not want to linger. Ben carried his robe under his free arm, carefully folded to hide the stain. He headed toward the faculty building. “I better return this before they charge me for an extra day’s rental,” he said, pointing at the bundle of soiled fabric.  
“I’ll wait here,” said Armitage. He smirked. “If they give you any grief, point out that the invitation did say _Graduands must come in their robes.”_


End file.
